


진실 혹은 대담

by ssoopp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoopp/pseuds/ssoopp
Summary: 문제인 교수와 학생 원 담의 사랑 이야기





	1. 너 문교수님이랑 그렇고 그런 사이라며

“너 문교수님이랑 그렇고 그런 사이라며.”

해숙이 개구지게 웃으며 다가와 물었다. 담은 그런 해숙에게서 한 발자국 물러서서 성큼성큼 걸었다. 해숙도 그 옆에 따라오면서 담의 옆구리를 콕콕 찔렀다. 

“니가 꼬신 거야?”  
“조용히 좀 해 병신아”  
“오~ 부정 안하는데~ 진짠가봐~”

담은 고개를 젓고는 캐비닛 문을 열어 교과서들을 정리하기 시작했다. 

“이제 아무 사이 아니야.”  
“엉?”  
“그만하쟤 그 새끼가.” 

자기 여친한테 못할 짓이래, 존나 미안하댄다, 나보고 찾아오지 말래. 담은 후두둑 떨어지는 눈물은 미처 참아내지 못했다. 농으로 던진 자신의 말이 진씹인 줄 몰랐던 데다 심지어 친구의 실연이라는 아주 나쁜 최근 소식까지 다이렉트로 알아버린 해숙은 떨떠름한 얼굴로 담의 얼굴만 멍하니 보고 있을 수밖에 없었다. 

“에프 주든 말든 이제 그 새끼 수업 안 들어가려고. 그니까 나 먼저 간다.”

담은 해숙을 버려두고는 교정을 나섰다. 

 

-

 

먼저 접근한 건 문제인이었다고, 담은 생각했다. 그때 그 새끼가 연애 중이었는지 아니었는지 알게 뭐람. 담은 신입생 환영회를 떠올렸다. 손발이 얼어붙는 겨울, 술로 몸을 녹이고 있을 때였다. 더는 안 되겠다 싶어서 술 좀 깬답시고 바깥에 나가 바람을 쐬고 있었다. 안에서 왁자한 소리가 일순 일더니 안을 살짝 들여다보면 방금 들어온 남자가, 새까만 코트에 새까만 머리를 하고 학생들에게 둘러싸여서는, 활짝 웃으며 무슨 말들인가를 하고 있었다. 학교에서 제일 핫하다는 교수인가 뭔가 그랬다. 젊어서 그런지 특히 여학생들에게 그렇게 인기가 좋다고. 얼굴이 그저 다야, 다지. 담은 열이오르는 볼을 마구 문질렀다. 숨을 뱉어내면 하얀 입김이 몽글몽글 피어올라 까만 밤하늘에 물들었다. 조금 후면 자리가 곧 끝날 것 같았다. 십 분만 버티고 들어가야지. 그때 딱딱하고 지포라이터의 부싯돌이 부딪히는 소리를 들었다. 고개를 돌려보면 그 교수가 담배에 불을 붙이고 있었다. 왠지 여학생들이 따라 나올 것 같은 기분이 들어 담은 방해 받았다는 생각에 얼굴부터 찌푸렸다. 

“신입생인가? 이름이 뭐예요?”  
“담이요. 원 담.”

담은 갑작스럽게 품을 파고드는 찬바람에 하얀 패딩 점퍼를 더욱 여몄다. 교수는 고개를 끄덕이고는 담배 연기를 후— 하고 내뿜었다. 그리고는 담에게 담배를 건네며 눈짓으로 물었다. 

“아뇨, 저 담배 안 해요.”  
“아,” 

교수는 방금 불붙인 담배를 그대로 바닥에 떨어뜨려 발로 비벼 껐다. 담은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 손사래를 쳤다. 안 그러셔도 되는데. 저 이제 들어갈 거여서....... 교수도 웃으며 고개를 저었다. 

“담이 학생은 어디 살아? 같은 방향이면 태워다줄게요. 늦었기도 하고 술도 했으니까.”

담은 그때 분명 거절을 했다고 생각했다. 분명히. 괜찮다고 했던 것 같은데. 

 

 

-

 

한계까지 벌어져 꽉 차오는 아래에 담은 숨을 천천히 몰아서 쉴 수밖에 없었다. 숨 쉬는 데에 집중하느라 다른 건 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 까슬한 음모가 닿아오는 엉덩이며, 차가운 손으로 문질러지는 유두며, 강하게 내리치는 허리짓에 맞춰 ‘너 이 쪽인 줄 알았다’느니 ‘처음이라 했으면서도 잘 느낀다’느니 ‘이름 불러달라’느니. 그래, 이름도 그때 알았지. 담은 술은 깼지만 물에 젖은 솜 마냥 팔 하나 들기도 무거운 몸에 어떻게든 빨리 끝났으면 싶어서 아랫배에 힘을 주면서 내내 소리를 질러댔더랬다. 제인, 문제인……, 아, 교수님! 하고. ‘교수님’ 소리에 제인이 사정하면서 제 품으로 엎어진 것도 담만 아는 얘기겠지만.  
  
  
담은 그 후로 절대로 제인과 따로 약속을 잡으려 하지 않았지만 진로상담이니 과제 면담이니 하는 이름들로 몇 번이나 제인의 개인 사무실에 불려갔고, 그때마다 그냥 나오는 법은 없었다. 무슨 체위로 무슨 가구 위에서 어떻게 넣고 흔들었는지 하나하나 다 기억하고 싶지 않지만 담은 그때쯤 인정하고 있었다. 자긴 제인을 좋아하고 있는 거라고, 어쩌면 사귀고 있는 사이인 거라고. 담이 제인의 여자친구 존재를 알기까지는 사실 그리 오래 걸리지 않았다.  
  
  
교정으로 찾아오는 여신 미모의 여자가 학교로 드나드는 것을 보고 애들끼리 수군거릴 때만 해도 담은 그냥 그러려니 했다. 아니면, 우쭐해하고 있었을지도 모른다. 너희가 모르는 그런 게 있어. 그런 마음. 1교시 시작하자마자 기말 과제 제출 건으로 잠깐 들리라며 온 제인의 문자에 담은 그저 어제도 해서 부었는데 좀만 살살해달라고 해야겠다는 생각만 하고 있을 뿐이었다. 저녁 존나 개쩌는 걸로 사달라 해야지, 그런 쓸데없는 생각.  
  
  
노크를 할 생각도 안했다. 제인은 언제나 담을 부를 때면 아무와도 약속을 잡지 않는다는 걸 알고 있었으니까. 벌컥 하고 문을 열었을 때 제인이 그 여신과 키스하고 있는 장면을 보는 순간 담은 눈이 멀어버릴 것만 같았다. 그러니까, 너무 아름다워서. 하느님에게 후광이 비치듯 햇빛이 퍼져 들어오는 널따란 통유리창을 등지고 선 두 선남선녀는 영화에 나오는 배우들처럼 완벽했다. 그냥 그 순간, 그 시간, 그 인물들 모든 게 아름다웠다. 모든 게 훌륭했다. 자신만 빼고. 인쇼에서 제일 싸게 파는 오버핏 후드집업에 해숙이 선물해준 스냅백을 뒤로 쓴 채 문고리를 잡고 서 있는 담, 자신만 빼면 말이다. 담은 이해하려고 애썼다. 머리를 굴렸다. 눈을 굴리다 여신과 눈이 마주쳐 그대로 떨굴 수밖에 없었다. 마주친 순간 깨달았다. 머리를 굴릴 필요도, 상황을 이해할 필요도 없었다. 제인의 당당한 옆자리는 자신이 아니라 저 여자라고. 제인이 담을 불렀을 때 이미 담은 계단을 내려가고 있었다. 그 순간에도 담은 후회했다. 왜 죄송하다고 인사하고 나왔지. 진짜 그 분한테 죄송할 짓 한 거 같잖아. 맞나? 아니야, 죄송할 건 내가 아니야. 담은 그 후로 절대로 제인의 문자에 답하지 않으려고 했다. 정말로. 

 

 

-

 

 

딱 2주일 만이었다. 다시 제인을 찾아간 건. 담은 고작 하루, 겨우 하루, 그 일이 있고 바로 다음날인 그 하루만 연락하다 끊긴 제인의 문자에 폰을 들고 셀 수도 없이 울었다. 내가 아쉽냐? 내가 바람 폈어? 그래, 내가 아쉽다, 하고 1초 만에 수긍한 담은 애꿎은 전공책만 집어던졌다. 어떻게 그럴 수 있지, 어떻게 연락도 안 할 수 있지, 담은 절대로 제인과는 마주치지 않으려고 했다. 그의 개인 사무실에는 근처에조차 얼씬도 안 하려고 그랬는데, 습관이 무서운 거라고 버릇처럼 자꾸만 c동 건물로 향하는 자신의 발길에 담은 인정했다. 자신이 제인을 더 사랑하는 거라고. 

“알고 있었잖아.”  
“몰랐는데요.”

제인은 고개도 들지 않고 말했다. 알고 있었잖아, 라고. 담은 이미 마음 한 쪽이 팍 상해버렸지만 입술만 삐죽일 뿐이었다. 

“알고 있는 줄 알았어.”  
“몰랐어요.”  
“숨긴 건 아니다, 그치?”  
“왜 말 안 해줬어요.”  
“알고 있는 줄 알았지.”

문자 몇 번 씹었다고 복수하는 건가, 제게 눈길 한 번 주지 않고 도돌이표로 돌아오기만 하는 대화에 담은 한숨이 흘렀다. 자꾸만 마음 한 쪽에서 소악마가 비집고 나와 그에게 상처 되는 말을 하라고 부추기고 있었다. 너에게 상처를 줬잖아! 너도 상처 한 번 주는 게 뭐가 나빠? 나쁜 건 그야! 그를 찔러!

“그럼 그 분도 알고 있어요? 교수님이 저랑 섹스하는 거.”  
“……모르지.”

그제야 제인은 모니터에서 눈을 돌려 담에게 시선을 주었다. 그러나 여태껏 봐주던 다정한 눈빛은 아니었다. 모르긴 몰라도 그가 화났다. 그에게 상처 주는 것이 성공한 모양이다. 그럼에도 담은 기쁘지가 않았다. 소악마새끼시발놈아, 나와봐, 어떻게 된 거야. 

“죄ㅅ……,”  
“당연히 몰라야지, 담아.”

제인은 한숨을 쉬고는 고개를 저었다. 그 행위에는 분명 저를 어리고 한심하게 생각하는 저의 깃들어있는 게 빤히 보였다. 담은 이제 자신이 피운 어리광이 부끄러워졌다. 조급하기도 했다. 정말로 그가 자신을 버릴까봐. 

“죄송해요. 전 그냥…”  
“담아, 이번 시험 어려울 거야. 그래도 넌 에이플 받을 거라 믿어. 무슨 말인지 알지?”

평소의 그 다정한 표정으로 돌아왔지만 제인은 담이 할 말 없을 거라는 확신으로 담이 너머의 문으로 눈짓을 주었다. 그래서 담은 나올 수밖에 없었다. 어쨌든 그가 다시 자신을 찾아줄 거라는 말이니까. 그래, 손해 보는 장사는 아니야. 이 정도면 남는 거지. 담은 2주일 동안 꺼놓은 휴대폰의 알람을 켰다. 

 

-

 

제인이 담을 다시 불렀을 때는 제인의 집에서였다. 제인과 처음 몸을 섞었을 때도 이 집이었지, 떠오르자 담은 얼굴이 조금 달아올랐다. 제인은 주방에서 뭔가를 하기 시작했다. 그러는 동안 담은 집을 좀 둘러보기 시작했다. 그때는 침대로 직행하고 정신도 없어서 제대로 구경도 못했었다. 깔끔한 모노톤에 금색으로 포인트를 준, 그의 얼굴만큼이나 단정한 인테리어였다. 담은 그날 뒹굴었던 침대는 빠르게 훑었고 그 뒤로 위치한 옷장을 열어보았다. 흰색, 곤색, 감색, 검정이 전부였지만 색깔별로 정리된 옷장 안에서는 그의 담배향이 아릿하게 풍겨왔다. 담은 베싯 웃음을 흘렸다. 담배 냄새를 싫어해서 담배를 안 하는 건데 이상하게 그에게서 나는 건 냄새가 아니라 향이었다. 이참에 담배나 배워볼까. 

“내 옷에 정액 튀면 곤란한데.”  
“네?”

담은 화들짝 놀라서 뒤를 보았다. 문간에서 제인이 카나페와 와인잔을 들고 서 있었다. 그 모습이 마치 명화에 그려진 그림 같아서 담은 숨을 조금 골라야 했다. 

“숨소리가 이상하길래 자위라도 하는 줄 알았어.”  
“아니에요…”  
“아니면 말고. 나와, 한 잔 하자.”

제인을 따라 거실로 나가자, 그 짧은 시간에 또 언제 꾸민 건지 아무것도 없던 소파테이블에는 빨간 융단이 깔렸고 향초들이 늘어서 있었다. 제인은 소파테이블에 카나페가 담긴 그릇과 와인잔을 내려놓았다. 벽면에 있는 거실장에서 와인을 하나 꺼내더니 한 잔을 따라 담에게 건넸다. 

“이게 뭐예요…”  
“뭐긴. 너 기분 풀어주려고.”

안 좋은 거 같길래. 화났었잖아. 덧붙인 그의 말에는 놀리는 의미도 있었지만 이미 담은 꼬인 창자까지 다 풀어져 있었다. 못 이기는 척 받아들고 소파에 다리를 올려 모으고 앉자 제인도 자신의 잔을 채우고는 담의 옆에 앉았다. 

“짠, 할까?”

찬, 하고 부딪힌 잔은 빨간 액체가 출렁일 정도로 흔들렸다. 담은 제인의 멋들어지게 올라간 속눈썹을 보면서 한 모금 삼켰다. 제인이 카나페 하나를 집어 담의 입가 대주었고 담은 혀부터 내밀어 입을 벌렸다. 카나페가 입에 들어가는 순간 혀가 제인의 손가락을 감쌌다. 담은 그 짠맛을 핥아 올렸다. 

“지금 끼부리는 거야?”

제인이 낮게 웃었다. 담은 모른 척 입 안에 든 카나페를 씹었다. 와삭, 하고 입안에서 크래커와 치즈와 토마토가 터졌다. 제인은 담이 핥은 부분을 쪽하고 빨았다. 

“어때? 맛있어?”  
“맛볼래요?”

우물우물 씹으며 담이 묻자 제인이 이것 봐라, 하는 표정으로 담을 쳐다봤다. 

“왜, 먹여주게?”

담은 대답 없이 어깨를 으쓱이더니, 앉은 제인의 위에 올라타 마주 앉았다. 담의 엉덩이 사이로 두둑한 살덩이가 느껴졌다. 담은 입을 벌리고 제인의 입에 혀를 밀어 넣었다. 씹어서 부서진 음식물 조각들이 제인의 입 안으로 쓸려갔다. 제인의 담의 침까지 삼킬 기세로 혀를 얽었다. 그 힘에 밀려 담의 상체가 뒤로 밀려나자 제인이 담의 등을 단단하게 붙잡아 끌어안았다. 담은 엉덩이를 조금 비비었다. 그러자 아까와는 다르게 밑이 단단하게 느껴졌다. 제인은 아예 담의 얼굴을 잡고 혀로 입천장 안쪽까지 찔러 넣었다. 음식물은 없어진 지 오래였다. 담이 헛구역질 하려고 하자 제인이 그제야 입술을 조금 떼고 숨을 골랐다. 

“이러는 거 누구한테 배웠어? 내 문자 씹는 동안 다른 남자 물건 받다 왔어?”  
“교수님, 교수님이, 가르쳐줬잖아요, 교수님이.”

제인이 으르렁거리듯 물었고 담이 숨을 헐떡이며 대답했다. 소파에서 하는 건 처음이었다. 흥분한 담이 헛손질로 몇 번이 버클을 놓치면 제인이 그 손을 떼어내고 한 번에 바지와 속옷까지 내려주었다. 제인은 콘돔이며 루브를 찾는 담이의 중얼거림을 무시하고 그대로 담이의 구멍에 밀어 넣었다.

“아읏, 아플, 아파요, 커요, 안 들어, 갈 것 같….”  
“왜 안 들어가, 이렇게 젖었는데. 너 생자지 좋아하잖아.”  
“아니야… 안 좋, 아해요……”  
“내 건데 싫어? 내 애 배게 해주는 건데도 싫어? 응? 담아, 대답 좀 해봐봐.”

제인의 목을 꼭 끌어안고 제인이 쳐올리는 것에만 흔들리다가 알아서 엉덩이를 흔들게 됐을 때쯤 담은 자신이 무어라 소리치고 있는지도 알지 못했다. 좋아요, 임신시켜줘요, 자지 좋아요, 교수님 좋아요, 교수님 좋아해요. 

 

-

 

며칠 연락이 없어도 그러려니 했다. 담은 이제 마음을 넓게 가지기로 했으니까. 또 나쁜 말 한 거에 대해서 제인이 용서도 해줬으니까. 키스도 해줬고, 같이 잤다. 그거면 끝 아닌가? 무례하게 굴지 말자. 그만의 사생활이 있는 거고, 그만의 사정 같은 게 있을 거야. 그 생각은 일주일, 한 달, 그리고 거기서 2주가 더 흘렀다. 이렇게까지 연락 없는 건 불안했다. 아쉬운 사람이 지는 거랬다, 원래. 담은 어쩔 수 없는 거라고 스스로 다독였다. 하지 않았던 짓을 했다. 제인의 개인 사무실 문을 두드렸다. 안에서 조금 갈라진 목소리가 들렸다. 담은 그것에 마음이 조금 놓였다. 바빴구나. 일이 많았구나. 그래, 교수인데 당연히 할 게 많지. 한 달 반이면 그렇게 오랜 시간도 아닌데 내가 오버했지. 문을 열고 보이는 수척한 얼굴에 담은 한 번 더 반성했다. 미안했다. 뭘 의심을 해서 못 참고 여기로 온 건가. 그가 화를 내도 할 말 없지. 담은 그가 또 어린애 취급하듯 하면 그의 것을 빨아줘서 기분 풀어줘야지, 하는 생각을 했다. 그런 게 다였다. 그저. 

“아, 담아.”

제인은 관자놀이를 누르면서 탄식하듯 담의 이름을 뱉었다. 안 그래도 할 말이 있었어. 문 닫고 들어와서 여기 앉아. 제인이 가리킨 건 제인의 맞은편, 그러니까 책상 너머 손님 의자였다. 담은 조금 어색한 거리감을 느끼며 조금 부자연스러운 동작으로 자리에 앉았다. 제인은 마른세수를 하더니 한참이나 말이 없었다. 

“그만하자.”

그가 한참이나 뒤에, 고르고 골라서, 거르고 걸러내서 나온 말은 그거였다. 그만하자고. 이거 그만하자고. 이러는 거 관두자고. 네가 알아챘을 때 말했어야 했는데 안쓰러워서 받아준 거라고. 원래 그러면 안 되는 건데, 너 불쌍한 얼굴 잘하잖아, 라고. 여자친구한테 너무 미안해서 안 될 것 같다고. 이제 사무실은 안 와도 된다고. 수업 관련해서는 강의실에서 얘기하자고. 그가 무어라 무어라 더 말을 했던가 잘은 기억 안 나지만 어쨌든 그랬다. 담은 울지 않았다. 그렇다고 소리지르며 화내지도 않았고 그저 제인의 까만 머리와 짙은 눈썹과 숱 많은 속눈썹과 빚어놓은 것 같은 코와 붉은 입술을 찬찬히 눈에 담았을 뿐이다. 이제는 저 얼굴 볼 수 없으니까. 보지 못할 걸 아니까. 그냥 기억이라도 해놓으면 나중에 꺼내 쓸 필요라도 있을까 싶어서. 의외로 담담하게 받아들였다고 생각했는데.  
  
  
그 사무실을 나와서 어디로 가는지도 모르게 걷다 정신차려보니 집이었다. 이번엔 전공책을 던지지도 않았다. 그래서 괜찮았다고, 괜찮을 거라고 생각했는데. 아무렇지 않은가보다고 생각했는데, 아무렇지 않은 게 아니었나 보다.  
  
  
하얀 자신을 물들인 건 까만 제인이라고, 제 인생을 더럽히고 타락시킨 건 제인이라고, 아무리 그렇게 되뇌어봤자 담은 제인을 사랑했다. 악마를 자처한 건 천사였다. 까만색으로 물들길 바란 건 담, 자기 자신이었다. 제인은 그저 색을 빌려줬을 뿐인 것이다. 교정을 나와 얼마 못 걷고 그대로 주저앉아 우는 담을 뒤따라 나온 해숙이 다가와서 같이 쭈그리고 앉아 안아주었다.


	2. 죄송하지만, 삽입은 안 돼요.

“죄송하지만, 삽입은 안 돼요.”

 

 

담은 애써 눈을 접어 웃어가며 말했다. 남자는 툴툴대긴 했지만 더 이상 담의 아래쪽을 지분거리지 않았다. 지난번 분위기를 깼다며 뺨을 얻어맞았을 때보다는 훨씬 나은 반응이었다. 담은 침대 아래로 내려가 남자의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡고는 남자의 것을 입에 물었다. 남자의 손이 뒤통수를 눌러왔을 때 담은 시큼한 냄새에 헛구역질을 하지 않으려 숨을 참으면서 남자의 허벅지를 쥐고는 목 안 쪽으로 성기를 빨아냈다. 마찰에 입술의 감각이 무뎌질 때쯤 남자는 담의 입 안에서 성기를 빼내어 담의 얼굴에 귀두를 댔다. 담이 눈을 감자, 남자는 눈을 뜨라고 했다. 담은 말 잘 듣는 강아지처럼 눈을 뜨고 남자를 쳐다봤다. 얼마 안 가, 남자는 담의 얼굴에 묽은 정액을 뿜어냈다. 남자가 귀두로 담의 얼굴을 문지르려 하는 것을 깨달은 담은 최대한 자연스럽게 보이려고 노력하며 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 저 좀만 씻고 올게요, 아저씨. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“그래서 네가 하는 게 원조교제라고?”

“아니라고, 병신아.” 

 

대체 뭘 들은 거야? 담은 행주로 잔을 닦아 선반에 얹어놓으며 핀잔을 줬다. 해숙은 담의 맞은 편 바 스툴에 앉아 담이 챙겨준 물을 홀짝이며 대꾸했다. 아저씨라며. 

 

“응?”

“아저씨라며.”

“돈은 안 받거든. 그냥 원나잇 같은 거지. 원조는 무슨.”

“너 이제 늙은이한테만 서는 몸이 된 거임? 그 교수 만나더니……”

“아니 또 왜 그 새끼 얘기야. 이제 걔랑은 쫑났다니까?”

“근데 왜 발끈해? 휴학까지 하고.”

“휴학은 다른 이유 때문이라고 말했잖아.”

“이제 와서 수능 다시 보고 싶다 그러면 말이 됨? 졸업 일 년 앞두고 어떤 정신 나간 새끼가…”

“그 정신 나간 새끼가 나야, 됐냐?”

 

담은 해숙 앞에 놓인 컵을 치워버렸다. 쪼잔한 새끼. 해숙은 알바면서 친구한테 술 한 번 안 내주냐며 투덜댔지만 담은 내쫓지 않은 것만으로도 감사하라며 맞받아쳤다. 그렇게 시끄럽게 굴 거면 둘 다 꺼지라고 주방에서 소리쳐오는 점장의 말은 담과 해숙 둘 다 무시해버렸지만. 

사실 게이는 해숙이었다. 대학 들어와서 처음 수업 있던 날 어리바리 서 있는 해숙에게 먼저 다가간 건 담이었다. 담은 외국인처럼 보이는 해숙에게 나름 친절을 베풀겠다고 강의실 위치를 알려주었는데 돌아온 건 전혀 다른 인사였다. 나 게이야. 담은 살면서 한 번도 커밍아웃을 받아본 적이 없었다. 특히 친절을 베푼 상황에서는 더더욱. 그래서 해숙의 말을 곱씹었다. 저게 무슨 의미일까? 혼자 있고 싶으니 오지랖은 남에게 해주어라? 과도한 친절은 좆같으니 내게 엉덩이 뚫리고 싶지 않으면 어서 꺼져라? 느닷없는 통성명 아닌 통성명에 십 초 동안 진지하게 고민한 담은 대답했다. 난 아니야. 둘은 친구가 될 수 있었다. 

해숙이 연애사를 떠벌리는 성격은 아니었지만 어쩐 일인지 담은 알고 싶지 않았어도 해숙이 좋아하는 사람쯤은, 그리고 진도가 어디까지 나아갔는지 쯤은 자신의 일처럼 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 왜냐하면 해숙에게 있어 대화 주제는 딱 두 가지가 있는데, 게임 아니면 도루이였다. 도루이는 해숙이 좋아한다는 사람의 이름이었다. 그리고 그는 해숙이 단골로 다니는 PC방의 알바생이기도 했다. 해숙이가 단골이었던 게 먼저인지 아니면 도루이 보겠다고 해숙이 그 PC방 단골이 된 건지 그거까진 잘 모르겠지만. 

언젠가 담은 해숙에게 떠보듯 물어보았다. 나 그쪽인 것처럼 보여? 해숙은 무슨 말이냐는 듯한 얼굴을 했다. 담은 머뭇대다가 다시 물었다. 나 게이인 거 같냐고. 해숙은 담을 빤히 쳐다봤다. 제인의 말을 담아두려고 했던 건 아니었지만 걱정이 되긴 했다. 진짜 그렇게 보였던 걸까? 그러면 어떡하지? 나 진심 게이 아닌데. 다행히 해숙은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 왜 자기한테 그런 걸 물어보냐며. 궁금하면 게이바를 가보라고. 가서 들이대는 사람 있으면 그렇게 보이는 거고. 아무리 게이바 안에 있어도 스트레잇은 다 알아보던데? 하는 건 덧붙였던 말. 그래서 담은 게이바를 여태껏 가보지 못했다. 

사실 그래서 해숙은 담이 제인과 그렇고 그런 사이였다는 얘기를 들었을 때도 그냥 우스갯소리 같은 걸로만 치부했다. 제인이야 원래 뜬소문도 많았고 본인이 들은 얘기만 해도 수천 개인데 소문은커녕 제인에게도 그렇고 심지어 연애 쪽으로는 관심도 없는 담이었기에 생각도 못했다. 자신이 루이를 반찬 삼아 물 빼는 이야기를 할 때도 질색하던 애였으니까. 물론 그 얘기는 루이도 질색하기는 했지만. 아무튼 그 날도 그저 놀려줄 생각으로 던진 말이었다. 그런데 이미 할 거 다 하고 심지어 다 끝난 사이였다니. 매사 낙천적으로 대하는 해숙이었지만 2년 전 그날만큼은 교정에 쭈그리고 앉은 담의 작은 등이 몇 날 며칠이나 머릿속을 떠나지 않아 난생 처음으로 우울이라는 감정을 느껴보았을 정도였다. 

 

“문 교수가 너 왜 안 나오냐던데.”

 

해숙은 일단 말부터 던져 놓았다. 탁자에 흘린 물방울만 가지고 괜히 손장난을 쳤다. 일부러 담의 눈을 피했다. 

 

“…만났어?”

“아니, 과제 내는데 물어보더라.”

“그 새끼는 참 빨리도 물어본다. 시발. 휴학한 지가 언젠데.”

 

고개를 들어보니 담은 뒤돌아 싱크대를 정리 중이었다. 표정을 확인할 수는 없었지만 차라리 그게 나았다고 해숙은 생각했다. 담이 더 말이 없자 해숙도 그만두었다. 그러고 싶었다. 

 

“그…, 문 교수, 헤어진 거 같던데. 여자 친구랑.” 

 

입이 방정이었다. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“너 몸 팔아?”

 

담은 짜증부터 났다. 왜 하나같이 저런 반응일까? 내가 그렇게 싸 보이는 건가? 그냥 돈이면 아무하고나 떡치고 다닐 만큼? 순간 속에서 울컥하고 무언가 올라와 눈이 뜨거워졌지만 담은 여기서 울면 좆도 뭣도 안 된다는 생각에 꾹 참았다. 하필 마주쳐도 여기서 마주칠 게 뭐람. 쪽팔리게. 

 

“누구세요.”

 

할 수 있는 한 가장 유치하게 굴고 싶었다. 더는 마주보고 있기가 싫어서 화장실을 나가려는데 제인이 팔목을 잡아채왔다. 느껴지는 악력이 너무 아파서 잇새로 소리가 흘렀다. 

 

“원 담.”

“누구시냐고요.”

“너랑 장난 칠 기분 아니야. 대답해. 몸 파냐고 물었어.”

 

시발 지는 여기 창부 사러 온 건가. 입 안에서만 맴도는 말을 담은 침과 함께 삼켰다. 절대로 무서워서는 아니었다. 눈빛은 조금 무서웠다. 

 

“무슨 상관인데요.”

“학교까지 그만뒀다길래 무슨 대단한 일인가 했지. 아니면 안 좋은 일인가 싶어서 걱정까지 했어.”

“……”

“다른 놈한테 다리 벌리고 돈이나 받고 다니는 짓 하고 다니는 거 알았으면 내 귀한 시간 그렇게 안 썼을 텐데. 너무 아까워서.”

“왜 그렇게 쓰셨을까. 그 귀한 시간 아깝네요.”

 

눈을 마주하지 않으면 그나마의 자신감이 생겼다. 그래봐야 자길 때릴 건가 어쩔 건가. 한 대 치면 신고하면 되는 거다. 설마 한 대 맞고 기절하진 않겠지. 담은 생각보다 세게 말할 수 있는 자신의 용감함에 새삼 놀랐다. 누가 먼저 시비 걸었는데. 나는 정당해. 

 

“…아, 남창의 길로 진로를 찾았다 이건가?”

 

남창. 그 저급한 단어에 담은 헛웃음이 터졌다. 눈빛이고 뭐고 말하는 게 어이가 없어서 고개를 들고 최대한 눈을 치켜뜨고 노려봤다. 오랜만에 보는 그의 얼굴은 다시 봐도 참 잘 생겼다. 수염은 그때보다 정리되지 못해서 더욱 수북한 것처럼 보였지만 그래도 잘 생긴 게 어디 가는 건 아니었다. 살짝 마른 얼굴은 오히려 더 성숙한 느낌이 있어서 섹시해졌다고나 할까. 그런데도 눈을 보면 이제는 무섭다기 보다는 시려왔다. 눈동자가 너무 차가워서. 모르는 사람도 그런 눈으로는 안 보겠다, 시발. 상처 받은 건 난데 왜 네가 그런 눈깔이야. 

 

“그래, 뭐 너 끼는 있더라. 엉덩이 흔들고 조이던 거 보면 어디서 굴러먹어도 잘 해내겠다 싶기는 해.” 

“아, 그래서 어제 그렇게 날 잡고 안 놔줬나, 그 형.”

 

제인의 말이 멈췄다. 숨소리가 조금 거칠어졌다고 느껴졌을 찰나, 제인이 머리를 쓸어 올렸다. 

 

“……그래서, 얼마야?”

“뭐가요.”

“네 몸.”

“알면 어쩌게요.”

“물론 내가 충분히 살 수 있는 가격이겠지만, 그래도 더 얹어주고 싶어서.”

 

다시 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다. 심장 어딘가가 시큰하고 저려온 것 같았지만 지금 신경 쓸 건 아니었다. 존나 쓰레기네, 문제인. 담은 안구 앞쪽이 눈물로 차는 걸 온전히 느꼈다. 한계였다. 한 번만 더 깜빡이면 쏟아지고 말 것이다.

 

“근데 어쩌죠, 나 돈은 안 받거든요. 그냥 섹스 하는 거지. 예전에 우리가 하던 것처럼.” 

 

섹스, 라고 담은 한 번 더 말해주었다. 눈앞이 조금 부옇게 돼서 제인의 표정까지는 확인 못했지만 그가 손목을 잡고 있던 손에 힘을 풀은 걸 보면 뭔가 깨달은 것 같기는 했다. 근데 그래봐야 무슨 소용이야. 그대로 화장실 문을 열고 나와 버렸다. 건물 밖에서 아까 같이 나가려고 했던 아저씨가 담배를 물고 서 있다가 담을 발견하고 다가왔다. 담은 숨부터 들이쉬었다. 담배 냄새 싫은데. 괜찮은 거냐고 조급하게 물어오는 남자에게 담은 고개만 끄덕였다. 떡치는데 지장 없어요. 그니까 가요. 나 지금 너무 하고 싶어. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

결국 몸살이 났다. 낮에 해숙이 약을 사다가 잠깐 들렀다 갔지만 앉은뱅이 탁자에 놓인 약 봉지를 집으러 가는 것조차 버거웠다. 전기장판에 좀 더 머물러 있는 게 더 괜찮을 것 같은 기분이었다. 그냥 이대로 콱 죽어도 좋을 만큼. 등 쪽이 쓰라려왔다. 어제의 남자는 드물게 가학적인 성향을 가진 사람이었다. 몸이 혹사당한 건 너무 간만이어서 온몸이 삐그덕거렸다. 크지도 않으면서 그 단단한 걸 자꾸만 끝까지 짓눌러서 입구가 아직도 얼얼했다. 자꾸 핑계를 대가며 노콘으로 하려고 해서 제발 콘돔 껴달라고 사정사정했다. 그러니까 얼마만이지. 제인과 했던 걸 마지막으로 원나잇을 하면서는 한 번도 삽입 섹스는 한 적이 없었다. 그냥 아무도 알아주지 않는 혼자만의 철칙이었다. 그냥 마음 주고받은 사이끼리만 하는 걸로. 일종의 결혼과 같은 의식이랄까. 시발 나 진짜 게이 아닌데. 담은 머리를 헝클였다. 이상하게도 남자들과 자야 제인에게 소심한 정도지만, 복수하는 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 그래야 왠지 제인이 싫어할 거라고 생각했다. 질투라도 할 거라고 생각했다. 물론 제인은 안중에도 없었겠지만. 2년 만에야 없다는 걸 눈치 챘다니. 담은 이제 제 머리를 손바닥으로 치기 시작했다. 그만두려 해도 자꾸 제인에게로 생각이 옮겨갔다. 결국 끝은 또다시 제인의 얼굴일 것이다. 짙은 눈썹, 숱 많은 속눈썹, 반짝이는 눈동자, 자로 재어 조각한 듯한 코, 빚어놓은 입술. 또 그 얼굴이 꿈에 나와 예전처럼 나를 만져주고 나는 또다시 속옷을 적신 채로 아침에 깨어나겠지. 그래서 담은 멀리서 어렴풋하게 들리는 문 두드리는 소리도 그저 꿈이라고 생각했다. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“나가요.”

 

죽을 준비하느라 쌀을 씻어내고 있는 제인의 등에 대고 말했다. 약 먹는 것조차 귀찮아서 안 일어났는데, 진짜 사람 힘들게 하는데 뭐 있다. 아득바득 일어나서 문간에 기대섰다. 널찍한 등짝은 그저 쌀을 헹구느라 잔 근육들이 움직이는 것일 뿐 저의 말에 대한 반응은 없었다. 

 

“나가라고요, 진짜.”

“…누워있어. 너 그러다 쓰러져.”

“교수님.”

 

담은 속으로 다시는 부르지 않겠다고 다짐했던 호칭을 입에 담았다. 그제야 제인도 하던 걸 멈추고 뒤를 돌았다. 오랜만에 보는 제인의 얼굴은 어쩐지 아파보였다. 

 

“사과하려고 왔어. 미안해서. 그니까 내가 용서 빌 수 있게 기회 좀 주라.” 

“무슨 사과요. 교수님 저한테 잘못한 거 없어요. 그냥 가요.” 

“담아.” 

 

제인이 한 발자국 다가오려 하자 담은 부엌과 방 사이에 있던 문을 닫아버렸다. 제인도 더 재촉하지 않았다. 시발, 내가 진짜 안 울려고 했는데. 이건 아파서다. 아파서 그런 거야. 

 

“진해숙이죠. 진해숙이 여기 주소 알려줬죠. 나 아프다고 말해줬죠, 그 새끼가.” 

“담아,”

“절교할 거야, 시발.”

 

낮은 한숨이 들렸다. 담은 무릎걸음으로 기어가 바닥에 떨어진 휴대폰을 주워 메신저 창을 켰다. 잠결에 봤는지 창이 열려 있었다. 약 먹었냐. 이따 또 들를까? 야 문교수한테 전화 옴. 어떡함? 야. 어떡하냐고. 니네 집 물어보는데? 대답좀. 답장 좀. 읽씹이냐. 야. 미안. 그 마지막에 저녁 일곱 시였다. 그럼 저 인간 도대체 몇 시부터 와 있던 거지. 담은 이마를 짚었다. 머리가 너무 뜨거웠다. 아니 손이 뜨거운 건가. 어쩌면 온 몸이 뜨거운 건지도 모르겠다. 열에 달떠 지금 이게 현실인지 꿈인지도 사실 제대로 다가오지도 않았다. 문을 열면 어쩌면 제인은 없을지도 모른다. 정말 없으면 어쩌지. 꿈이었으면 어쩌지. 슬슬 불안해질 때쯤 밖에서 다시 달그락거리는 소리가 들렸다. 담은 안도했다. 그리고는 빠르게 타자를 쳤다. 나 미쳤나봐. 존나 고맙다.


	3. 존나 고맙다

「 존나 고맙다 」

해숙은 그 다섯 글자를 뚫어져라 몇 번이고 눈으로 읽었다. 이해가 가지 않아서 입 밖에 소리 내어 읊었을 때, 뒤통수로 맵지 않은 손바닥이 날아왔다. 

“애인 생겼냐?”  
“누가?” 

루이는 어깨를 으쓱이며 아랫입술을 삐죽 내밀었다가 다시 고개를 아래로 내렸다. 끄적이는 펜은 이미 해숙의 필기 노트를 까맣게 칠하고 있었다. 쓴 글씨를 알아볼 수도 없게. 해숙은 미련 없이 화면을 끄고 루이의 얼굴을 들여다봤다. 

“도루이.”  
“……”  
“형.”  
“뭐.”

긴 속눈썹이 잘게 떨리는 것이 보였다. 그게 귀여워서 해숙은 보조개를 잔뜩 패며 소리 없이 웃었다. 루이가 저를 보지 않는 것이 다행이었다. 안 그랬다면 또 머리 한 대를 얻어맞았을 것이다. 해숙은 루이의 머리를 허락 없이 헝클이고 싶은 마음을 애써 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 쪼그매가지고 하여간.

“질투해?”

번쩍 고개를 든 루이는 해숙의 정수리를 팍, 소리가 나도록 내리쳤다. 까불지, 아주? 루이는 아예 펜으로 박박 엑스 자를 쳐놓고는 해숙에게 던졌다. 

“내 이럴 줄 알았어. 네가 퍽이나 시험공부를 하겠다. 대학 못 간 내가 그렇게 우스워? 공부도 못하는 게.”

루이는 벌떡 일어나서 카페를 나가버렸다. 어떻게 해야 저런 결론이 나오지? 갑작스러운 논리 점프에 멍해 있던 해숙이 뒤늦게 일어나 소지품들을 챙겨 카페 밖으로 루이를 따라 나가보았지만 이미 루이는 사라진지 오래였다. 해숙은 울상이 되었다. 이게 다 원 담 때문이다. 

 

-

 

담은 물에 잠겼다가 깨어난 것 같은 기분으로 눈을 떴다. 몽롱하게 부유하는 정신이 제 것 같지가 않아 무의식적으로 옆을 더듬었다. 차다.   
고개를 돌리지 않아도 알 수 있다. 차라리 꿈이라고 생각할 수 있으면 좋겠는데, 너무도 확실하게 떠오르는 기억이 야속했다. 담은 눈을 감은 채 몸을 돌리지 않았다. 그냥 잠시만 그렇게 있고 싶었다.   
미안하다, 그의 사과는 거짓이 아니었다. 그러나 정작 담이 받고 싶어 했던 사과도 또한 아니었다. 이미 그의 머릿속에서는 잊은, 너무나도 먼 얘기, 너무나도 중요하지 않았던 일이었나 보다. 남창이라고 해서 미안해, 몸 파냐고 물어봐서 미안해, 너에게 그런 말을 해서 미안해, 너를 그런 식으로 깎아내려서 미안해, 그의 미안함 속에는 2년 전 그 날이 없었다. 내가 화가 난 건 그게 아닌데. 담은 다시금 눈시울이 뜨끈해지는 것을 느꼈다. 그에겐 어떤 욕을 들어도 좋았다. 심한 비하도 괜찮다. 근데 그만두자고 하는 건 못됐다. 찾아오지 말라고 그러는 건 나빴다.   
‘헤어지자’가 아니었다. 사귀는 건 담 혼자뿐이었던 것이다. 제인과 담 사이는 그저 그 정도 밖에 안 됐던 것이다. 그가 그만하자면 그렇게 그만 두어지는 관계, 찾아오지 말라고 하면 갈 수가 없는 관계. 그 관계를 시작할 수 있는 것도 그였고 그 관계를 끝낼 수 있는 것도 그였다. 그와의 관계에서 담이 주도적으로 할 수 있는 건 없었다. 담은 그것에 대한 사과를 받고 싶었다. 관계에 대한 사과. 네가 날 좋아하는 만큼 내가 너를 좋아해주지 않아서 미안해, 그런 사과.   
눈을 뜨니 눈물이 관자놀이를 타고 흘러내렸다. 팔로 아무렇게나 훔쳤다. 해는 이미 중천이었다. 다만, 크기가 작은 창이 온전히 햇빛을 받아들이지 못해 방 안은 그런대로 어둑했다. 담은 몸을 일으키려다 뻐근한 허리에 몸을 웅크렸다. 돌아오는 감각은 그다지 반길 만한 것이 아니었다. 아직도 아래가 그의 그것 굵기만큼 벌어져 있는 것 같았다. 씻어내야 하는데 아래 상태를 확인받게 될까봐 두려웠다. 애써 힘을 풀며 담은 천천히 침대에서 내려왔다. 방문 앞에서 심호흡하며 마음을 준비한 것이 무색하게 주방과 거실엔 아무도 없었다. 미안하다면서. 담은 제인이 엊저녁에 데운 죽을 전부 싱크대에 쏟아 부었다. 쓰레기만 늘었다. 

“다 너 때문이야.”

어기적거리며 화장실을 나왔을 때 해숙이 거실에 있었다. 트렁크라도 입고 나오길 잘했지. 상탈한 채 해숙에게 다가간 담은 수건으로 젖은 머리를 탈탈 털었다. 

“아, 다 튀잖아! 저리가!”  
“뭐가 나 때문이야?”

물기가 눈가에 튀었는지 눈을 비비던 해숙이 금세 세모눈을 뜨고 담을 노려봤다. 담은 그저 그 눈도 강아지처럼 보여서 귀엽다고 생각했다. 너 꼭 대형견 같다, 그 막 엄청 큰 개 있잖아. 그거. 

“루이가 화났어.”  
“그게 왜 나 때문이야. 그 형 본 적도 없는데, 난.”  
“네가 나한테 카톡 했잖아.”

그제야 해숙의 눈이 가늘게 떠졌다.

“근데 뭐가 고맙단 거야?”  
“아, 뭐. 그냥. 이것저것.”  
“어제 문교수 왔어?”

담은 괜히 세탁기에 수건을 돌리며 말을 피했다. 해숙은 그런 담을 보며 소파에 드러누웠다. 

“보니까 떡도 쳤나 보다.”  
“뭔 소리야.”  
“목에.”

해숙은 목 부근을 검지로 가리키며 거울로 고갯짓을 했다. 담은 얼굴에 열기가 오르는 것이 느껴져 서둘러 방에서 옷을 꺼내 입었다. 너무 오랜만이어서 정신이 없었나 보다. 씻을 때도 아래에나 신경 썼지, 다른 쪽은 거의 잊고 있었다. 

“쫑났다고 그런 게 누구더라~”

거실에서 해숙의 말이 노래 가락처럼 들려왔다. 담은 옷을 아래로 당기며 방에 있는 벽거울에 목을 비췄다. 목이 문제가 아니었다. 쇄골이랑 그 아래로 이어진 부위며 뒷목 아래로 잇자국이 벌겠다. 지워질 리도 없는 그 자국을 괜히 문질러보았다. 

“끝난 거 맞아.”  
“너만 끝났나 보다, 야.”

해숙은 어디서 찾아냈는지 과자 봉지 하나를 뜯더니 과자 조각을 입에 넣었다. 바삭, 하고 부서지는 소리가 얄밉게 들렸다. 교수는 존나 열정적이었던 거 같은데, 그래서 고맙단 거였냐, 난 것도 모르구……, 우리 루이는 그거 때문에 상처 받았는데, 루이 화 풀어줘야 되는데……, 이번엔 일주일 가려나……, 해숙의 말을 배경음 삼아 들으며 담은 폰을 확인했다. 문자가 한 통 와있었다.

“우리 루이는 마음이…”   
“야, 진해숙.”  
“…약해서…, 어?”  
“걔 여친이랑 헤어졌다며.”  
“응, 다들 그러던데.”

저번에는 강의 도중에 찾아와서 잠깐 나갔는데 들리는 언성으로는 대판 싸우는 것 같던데. 왜, 그전에는 약혼 얘기도 오갔었는데. 해숙은 손가락에 묻은 과자 부스러기들을 쪽쪽 빨아먹었다. 방 문틀에 기대서서 폰을 확인 하는 담의 표정이 굳어있었다. 

“근데 왜 나보고 사무실에 오라고 하지?”

 

-

 

바보는 자기가 바보라고 생각 못 한대, 언젠가 누워 있다가 대뜸 그런 말을 하길래, 병신도 똑같지 뭐, 그렇게 받아친 적이 있었다. 제인이 예쁜 말 쓰라며 입술을 살짝 꼬집었다가 놨었다. 그게 뭐가 재밌다고, 웃음이 터져서는 온몸이 흔들릴 정도로 웃다가 맨몸으로 그를 껴안았더랬다. 마주 댄 가슴이, 똑같은 속도로, 똑같은 박자로 콩콩 울리는 그 박동이 좋아서, 어깨에 닿은 시원한 그의 손이 좋아서, 그에게서 나는 몸 냄새가 좋아서, 그때는 병신이 되어도 좋다고 생각했었다. 병신은 자기가 병신이라고 생각 못 할 테니까, 자기는 병신이 아니라고 담은 혀를 굴렸다. 입속이 까끌했다. 근데 오늘 왜 이렇게 병신 같지.   
C동 건물 정문 앞에서 한 시간 정도를 서성였던 거 같다. 올라갈까, 말까. 이제 이런 거 안 할 거라며. 왜 부른 걸까. 설사 다른 목적이 있다고 하더라도, 예를 들면 정말 그저 얘기를 나눌 뿐이라든가, 어쨌든 그의 사무실은 의미가 좀 다른 것이었다. 제인도 알 것이다. 그래서 담은 더욱 심란했다. 그렇다고 그를 피하는 건 더욱 싫었다. 2년 숨었으면 오래 도망친 거야. 그 정도면 됐어. 떳떳하지 않은 것처럼 보이기는 싫었다. 그저, 그가 그의 여자 친구와 함께 있는 걸 보는 게 더 힘들었던 것뿐이다. 그뿐이다.   
다리에 쇳덩이라도 단 것 마냥 계단 한 칸 한 칸 오를 때마다 무거웠는데 막상 그의 사무실 문 앞까지 간 것은 그리 오래 걸리지도 않았다. 안에 무슨 장면이 있을까 걱정되었다. 어떤 표정을 지어야 하나. 무슨 반응을 해야 하나. 뭐라고 해야 하나. 

“왔으면 들어오지, 왜 서 있어.”

고민은 사실 쓸 데도 없었다. 벌컥 열린 문에 서 있는 제인을 보며 담은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 

“들어갈 거였어요.”  
“저 아래서도 한 시간을 서 있던데, 문 앞에서도 그럴까봐서. 혹시나 문 여는 방법 잊어버렸나 하고.”

담은 귀 끝이 간지러웠다. 변태처럼 다 보고 있었으면서 내려오지도 않았단 거네. 담은 입술을 깨물며 1인용 손님 의자에 문가에 서 있는 제인을 등지고 앉았다. 제 앞으로, 그러니까 책상으로 돌아오지 않는 제인에 담은 뒤를 돌아볼 수밖에 없었다. 제인은 여전히 거기 서 있었다. 닫은 문에 기댄 채로. 

“왜 부르셨어요?”  
“보고 싶어서.”

제인이 거짓말을 하지 않는다는 걸 잘 안다. 

“장난치지 마요.”

그래서 차라리 장난이었으면 싶은 거다. 

“장난 아닌데.”

담은 다시 몸을 책상 쪽으로 돌려 원래대로 앉았다. 

“왜 자꾸 나 갖고 놀려요? 교수님은 내가 재밌어서 그래?”

다가오는 그의 발걸음 소리가 뒤로 들렸다. 등에 그의 온기가 끼쳤다. 어깨로 그의 손이 놓였다. 무게가 실렸다. 숨결이 목을 간지럽혔다. 귀 끝에 혀끝이 닿았던 것도 같다. 

“담아.”

그의 입술이 귀에 닿을 것처럼 움직였다. 목소리가 낮았다. 아니, 숨소리가 낮았다. 숨이 귓속으로 들어와 뇌까지 파고 든 것도 같다. 제인은 어딜 어떻게 만져줘야 담이 좋아하는지, 알고 있다. 담도 그걸 알고 있다. 처음부터 담이 불리할 수밖에 없는 플레이였다. 제인이 뭐라 하든 담은 그가 원하는 대로 대답할 것이다. 마리오네트 인형처럼. 아니면 바보처럼. 어쩌면 병신처럼. 

“우리 다시 시작할까?”

 

-

 

정략결혼이었대. 존나 잘 사나봐. 이름 대면 다 아는 기업이래. 뭐, 취미로 교수 하는 거라는데. 사고 쳐서 그 교수 아빠가 대학 보냈다는 말도 있음. 약혼도 그래서 시킨 거래. 근데 파혼은 왜 했대? 애 생겼다는 말 돌던데. 

복학 신청서를 내고 나오면서 주워들은 말들이 머릿속을 헤집고 다녔다. 안 들으려고 했지만, 들리는 걸 어쩔 수는 없었다. 애가 생겼으면 결혼을 해야지 왜 파혼을 했을까. 정략이면 애기 보려고 하는 거 아닌가. 혼전이어서 소문이 나쁘게 돌까봐? 집안 이미지에 타격이 갈까봐? 자문해봤자 달라지는 건 없었다. 그저 편안했던 속이 체한 것처럼 꼬이는 것 말고는.   
애가 생겼으면, 낳았을까? 낳았으면 누가 키울까? 둘을 닮았을까? 예쁘고 잘 생겼겠지? 그를 많이 닮았을지 문득 궁금해졌다. 낳기를 바라는 마음이 불쑥 비집고 들어왔다. 보고 싶다, 그를 닮은 아기가.   
종종 제인은 담과 잘 때에 그런 말들을 했었다. 넌 왜 여자가 아니야? 네가 여자였으면 좋겠다, 네가 여자였다면 좋았을 텐데, 수술 할래? 그가 그만하자고 하기 전의 관계에서 그 말들을 들었을 때는 그저 흥분했었다. 그가 내뱉는 음담들이 전부 처음이라 성적으로 흥분됐다. 그와 그런 더러운 말들을 주고받는다는 게, 그에게서 음탕한 이야기를 듣는다는 게 마냥 새로웠다. 그에게 여자 친구가 있다는 걸 알고 나서 들었을 때는 슬펐다. 그가 여자 친구의 흔적을 자신에게서 찾는 것만 같아서. 지금은, 미웠다. 그가. 그런 말을 아직도 입에 담는 그가 뻔뻔했다. 여자 친구 얘기는 말도 못 꺼내게 눈에 불부터 켜고서는 무섭게 굴면서 저는 그런 말을 잘도 한다.   
밉고 뻔뻔해서 어이가 없는데도, 좋았다. 그가 만져주는 손길이, 봐주는 눈빛이, 속삭여주는 야한 말들이 좋았다. 결혼할 여자에게도 이러겠지, 그 새낀. 평생 이럴 거야. 담은 그냥 제인이 자신에게 질리지 않고 거둬줄 때까지 그것들을 누리기로 마음먹었다. 어느 장단에 맞춰 놀아줘야 덜 상처 받을지 모르겠으니까 그냥 되는 대로 하는 게 낫겠다 싶었다. 아직 날 찾는 게 어디야. 어차피 선택권은 제인이 가지고 있었다. 자신의 줄은 제인의 손에 걸려 있었다.   
갑자기 느껴지는 진동에 담은 폰을 확인 했다. 

「 오늘은 집으로 올래? 」

제인이었다.


	4. 못 하겠어요, 교수님.

“못 하겠어요, 교수님.”

담은 헐떡였다. 쾌감으로 부들부들 떨리는 허벅지를 애써 누르지만 제인은 더 깊숙이 안으로 들어올 뿐이었다. 

“할 수 있어.”  
“모, 못해요, 못하겠어요.”  
“아니야, 담이는 할 수 있어.”

이미 한계까지 벌어진 구멍 안에서 제인의 것이 자꾸만 안을 더 넓혀가려 하고 있었다. 발로 바닥을 디딘 상태에서 허리만 숙여 네 발 짐승처럼 손으로 바닥을 짚고 버티기란 꽤나 어려운 자세였다. 제인이 허리를 쳐올릴 때마다 앞으로 쏠리는 무게 중심에 담은 고꾸라지지 않으려고 발끝에 힘을 주었다. 

“아, 안돼요…, 더 커지면…….”

제인이 낮게 웃는 숨이 들렸다. 평소라면 섹시하게 들렸다면서 기억해뒀다가 알게 모르게 제인을 경계하는 해숙을 놀릴 때 써먹었겠지만 지금은 귀에 들어오지도 않았다. 제인의 것을 받아들이는 것만 해도 벅찼다.   
골반이 제인의 손에 잡혔다. 갑자기 닿은 차가움에 담은 상체를 들어올렸다. 담의 가슴팍을 잡아주며 제인이 담의 상체를 끌어안았다. 그리고는 담의 고개를 뒤로 돌리도록 했다. 

“키스해줘.”

담은 얌전히 입을 벌려 혀를 내밀었다. 곧 제인의 혀가 들어와 둘의 것이 섞였다. 제인의 다른 손이 담의 사타구니 안쪽으로 들어갔을 때, 담은 제인의 입에 신음을 흘려 넣었다. 찬 손이 뜨거운 성기를 어루만지자 금방 꼿꼿해졌다. 엄지가 귀두의 갈라진 틈을 문질렀고, 담은 프리컴을 흘렸다. 

“하, 으읏, 응, 교수님, 흣,”  
“안 되겠다….”

제인은 담의 아랫입술을 살짝 깨물고는 잡고 있는 골반을 밀었다가 당겼다. 동시에 담은 다시 상체를 앞으로 숙일 수밖에 없었다. 제 골반을 잡고 퍽퍽 쳐올리는 제인에 담은 그대로 흔들리며 교성을 냈다. 장내까지 밀고 들어올 것만 같은 자지에 담은 언뜻 무서워졌다. 다리는 이미 힘이 풀려 제인이 골반을 잡고 있는 손에 의존하고 있었다. 몸을 유일하게 지탱하고 있는 팔이 후들거렸다. 

“으읏, 읏, 으윽, 교, 읏, 교수님, 어흑…,”  
“담아, 하아……, 끝까지 들어간 거, 느껴져?”  
“어흑, 윽, 흐읏, 읏,”

담아, 담아, 하는 제인의 목소리가 멀리서 아른아른 들려왔다. 피가 머리로 쏠려서 얼굴이 뜨거운 건지 아니면 몸이 흥분해서 뜨거운 건지 담은 알 수가 없었다. 그저 곧 있으면 상체도 무너질 것 같다는 것만은 확실했다. 팔이 무감각해져왔다. 잡힌 골반을 더 들어 올린 건지 다리 하나가 공중에 들렸다. 개가 소변을 누는 자세와 같다는 수치심에 담은 자신도 모르게 구멍을 바짝 조였다. 

“하아…우리 담이, 임신할래? 임신시켜줘?”

담의 상체가 앞으로 무너지는 것과 동시에 구멍 안으로 진득하고 뜨거운 것이 흘러들어왔다. 엎어져 숨을 몰아쉬는 담의 위로 제인의 무게가 더해졌다. 제인은 담의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻고 몇 번 목 주변의 살들을 빨아 키스마크를 남기다가 담에게로 기댔다. 아직 덜 죽은 제인의 것이 담의 엉덩이 근처에서 꿈틀거리며 정액을 마저 토해냈다. 제인이 엎드려 있는 담의 몸을 돌리려는데 담이 거부했다. 담은 그저 고개만 돌려서 제인에게 키스를 갈구하듯 입을 내밀었다. 제인은 담의 얼굴 붙잡고 얼굴에 온통 뽀뽀를 퍼부었다. 마지막으로 담의 머리칼을 정리해주고 뽀뽀를 한 제인이 담의 몸 위에서 일어났다. 

“같이 씻을까?”

담은 곤란하다는 듯한 눈빛을 하면서도 제인이 좋아하는 웃음을 흘렸다. 고개를 가로저으며 눈을 감고는 그대로 바닥에 머리를 댔다. 

“피곤해서……”  
“그럼 침대에 눕혀줄까? 일어나봐…”  
“아니…그냥 좀 누워 있으려구요. 괜찮아요.”

제인이 재차 물어도 담은 고개만 저었다. 제인은 담요를 담의 위에 덮어주고는 욕실로 들어갔다. 문이 닫히고 샤워기가 틀어지는 소리가 들리고 나서야 담은 몸을 일으켜 엉덩이가 바닥에 닿지 않도록 무릎을 바닥에 대고 앉았다. 아직 사정하지 않은 성기는 이미 죽어있었다. 이걸 어떻게 교수님한테 보여줘. 담은 아랫입술을 아프지 않게 깨물었다. 언제까지 숨길 수 없다는 것도 안다. 그러나 지금은 아니다. 어떻게 말해야 할지 모르겠다. 어느 순간 부터였는지도 모르겠다. 제인의 입에서 임신 얘기만 나오면 몸이 식었다. 평생 애를 가지지 않는다면, 가질 수 없다면 난 어떻게 되는 걸까. 제인이 전부가 아님에도 담은 제인에게 ‘정말로’ 버려질 날이 두려웠다. 2년 동안이나 제인을 피해 다니며 잘만 살아왔던 게 무색할 정도로. 

 

-

 

담은 ‘허니’라는 이름의, 앞에 앉은 다른 과 여학생이 하는 행동들이 귀여웠다. 물을 마시는 것도, 조곤조곤 이야기를 하는 작은 입도, 가끔 가다 웃을 때 드러나는 토끼 같은 앞니 두 개도. 그런데 옆에 앉은 나일은 그게 아닌가 보다. 이 자리가 여간 불편한 게 아닌지, 시켜놓은 아메리카노는 진작에 비웠고 가져온 물도 벌써 세 잔째였다. 이러다 자신을 여학생 둘과 남겨 두고 화장실에 가겠다고 할까봐 담도 덩달아 초조해졌다.   
며칠을 잘 피해 다녔지만 결국 과대에게 붙잡혀 나온 소개팅이었다. 어쨌든 애인이 있는 건 아니었으니까. 제인과의 사이를 아는 건 해숙 뿐이었기도 했고. 담은 딱히 거짓말까지 해가면서 거절하고 싶지는 않았다. 분명 나가고 싶은 자리는 아니었지만 그냥 사람 한 명 만난다는 셈 치고. 나일도 그런 경우였는지, 과대가 번호를 줄 때 잘 달래주라며 담에게 떠넘겼다. 나일과는 과는 같지만 같이 듣는 수업이 전공 빼고는 별로 없는 데다 그마저도 시간이 다를 때가 많아서 마주친 적이 별로 없었다. 얼굴만 몇 번 본 사이랄까. 아무튼 나일은 낯을 많이 가리는 것처럼 보였다. 사람 많은 곳을 좋아하지 않는지 사람들이 붐비는 식당에서 그는 늘 얼굴을 찡그리고 있었다. 그러면서도 사람 자체는 좋아하는 것 같아 보였다. 그의 주변엔 늘 같은 사람들이 한 무더기씩 다녔으니까.   
어쨌든 담은 나일과 연락하면서 가까워졌고 소개팅 장소에서 무사히 만날 수 있었다. 담을 보고는 개구진 인디언 보조개를 보이며 웃는데 담은 나일이 왜 늘 사람들에게 둘러싸여있는지 알 수 있을 것만 같았다. 같은 나이에도 이렇게나 사랑스러울 수 있는 사람이 있구나. 상대 여자들이 올 때까지 그 몇 분 동안 나일은 쉬지 않고 조잘댔고 덕분에 담도 조금 긴장된 마음을 풀 수 있었다. 그러니까 상대 여학생들이 오기 전까지. 딱 그때까지. 

“이제 슬슬 따로 갈까요?”

담의 앞에 앉은 허니가 입을 열었다. 나일은 입은 웃고 있었지만 탁자 아래로 담의 허벅지를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 나일을 돌아봤지만 나일은 어색하게 웃고만 있을 뿐이었다. 

“그래요, 그럼. 나일아, 이따 전화해.”

담은 애써 나일의 신호를 모른 척하고 자리에서 일어났다. 나일은 완전히 굳어서 한참 전에 비운 물컵을 다시 쥐었다가 놓았다. 그 모습이 귀엽기도 하고 안쓰럽기도 했지만 담은 그저 얼른 시간을 때우고 집에 가고 싶은 마음뿐이었다.   
영화까지 보고 나오자 이미 날이 어둑어둑해져 있었다. 담은 헤어질 타이밍을 맞춰 어떻게 말해야 잘 돌려 말할 수 있을지를 속으로 재고 있었다. 바람이 불어와 허니의 머리칼을 흩뜨려 놓자, 달콤한 꿀향이 사방에 퍼졌다. 작은 키의 허니가 담을 올려다보았다. 

“나한테 관심 없을 거 아는데,”  
“응?”  
“그냥 한번만 뽀뽀해주면 안 돼?”

담은 눈을 깜빡였다. 허니의 얼굴은 귀여웠다. 크지 않은 동그란 눈도, 검은 동공도, 앙증맞은 콧망울도, 얇은 입술과 작은 입매도. 그런데 나오는 말은 이해할 수 없는 종류의 것이었다. 과대가 장난치려고 미리 짠 건가? 그런 생각도 들었다. 

“네가 문 교수님 좋아하는 거 알아.”  
“그게 무슨 소리야. 그런 얘기 좀 무례한 거 같다.”  
“진짜 미안한데, 저번에 네가 사무실에서 문 교수님이랑 그 짓 하는 거 때문에 내 과제가 C를 받아서 사과를 받아야겠다고 생각했거든. 근데 네가 휴학했더라고. 이어서 문 교수님 소문도 들리기 시작하고. 너 정신 없을까봐 일부러 입 다물고 있었는데 너 덕분에 나는 학점이 내려갔거든. 그거에 대한 보상은 좀 받아도 될 거라고 생각해서 오지랖 좀 부렸어. 불쾌했으면 미안해.” 

한 박자도 쉬지 않고, 한 글자도 틀리지 않고 말을 쏟아낸 허니가 이상하게 담은 그렇게 기분 나쁘지는 않았다. 조금 당혹스러울 뿐이었고, 저와 제인의 관계를 알고 있는 게 걱정스러울 뿐이었고, 그리고 본의 아니게 저 때문에 괜히 제3자에게 피해가 간 것 같아 미안해지기까지 했다. 

“어, 아니야, 내가 미안하지. 그런…근데…,어…”  
“그래, 미안해야지. 그래서 어차피 네가 좋아서 여기 나왔을 거란 생각은 없었고, 애프터니 뭐니 기대도 안 했는데 그냥 나온 김에 기분 좀 내보려고. 더 안 볼 사이인데, 작별 뽀뽀나 하자 싶어서.”

허니의 표정은 단호했다. 살짝 귀 뒤로 넘겨 이제 막 켜진 가로등 불빛에 나무 모양의 귀걸이가 비치어 반짝였다. 담은 그런 허니가 어쩐지 귀여웠다. 맹랑한 태도도, 뜬금없는 엉뚱함도, 와르르 쏟아내 버리는 화법도 유쾌했다. 

“우리 더 안 볼 거라고?”  
“뭐, 자퇴라도 할까, 그럼?”  
“아니, 내 말은 그게 아니라,”

담은 살짝 웃었다. 이런 기분을 언제 느껴봤었나 싶었다. 아주 오래 전에 느껴본 것 같은데. 휴학하느라 수업을 따라잡기도 바빴고 해숙과는 만나기가 더 힘들어졌으며 알바도 계속 해야 했고 제인도 만나러 가야 했다. 제인을 만나러 가는 것 자체는 좋았지만 신경 써야 할 게 있다 보니 자연스레 스트레스도 쌓였다. 몸이 축나는 것도 그랬다. 장난스레 뼈가 삭으면 어떡하냐고 투정 아닌 투정도 부려봤었다. 물론 제인은 번데기 앞에서 주름 잡는다며 코웃음 쳤지만. 

“그, 친구, 하고 싶어서. 너랑.”

담은 허리를 숙여 블러셔로 붉게 물든 허니의 볼에 살짝 입을 맞추었다. 허니의 입 꼬리가 매기처럼 내려갔다가 호선을 그리며 올라갔다. 

“작별 뽀뽀 말고, 음, 우정 뽀뽀는 어때?”   
“뭐야, 오글거려.”

허니의 악의 없는 타박에 담은 그만 소리 내어 웃어버리고 말았다. 

 

-

 

사무실로 부른 제인은 한동안 말이 없었다. 담이 도착하고서는 달려들어서 금방이라도 넣을 것처럼 굴더니 담의 목덜미에 코를 박고 숨을 깊게 들이쉬고는 담의 입술에 짧게 키스하고는 자리로 돌아가서 지금까지 꿈쩍도 안했다. 담은 꿔다 놓은 보릿자루 마냥 떨떠름하게 제인의 사무실을 의미 없이 둘러보다가, 저 갈까요? 하고 물으면 그제야, 좀만 기다려줘, 하고만 마는 것이었다. 담은 그게 더 견디기 힘들었다. 분명 마음에 안 드는 게 있는 거다. 제인은 그걸 말로 해주지 않았다. 알아서 제 입으로 말하게 만들었다. 그러나 이번에는 집히는 게 없었다. 

“콘돔 사다 놔서 그래요?”

담의 난데없는 물음에 제인이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그러나 여전히 시선은 모니터에 고정한 채였다. 타닥타닥, 타자치는 소리가 방 안을 울렸다. 

“너 날 되게 이상하게 생각하는 거 같다? 나 노콘으로 한 거 두 번 밖에 없다?”  
“맨날 노콘으로 하자 그러시잖아요. 노래 부르시면서.”  
“말이 그런 거지, 농담도 못하니.”

집히는 게 없다. 그럼 뭐지. 

“저 아직 월세 낼 정도는 있어요.”  
“누가 뭐래?”  
“이번 달 거 내서 그러는 거 아니에요?”  
“이번 달 거 다음 주에 내는 거 아니야? 벌써 냈어?”  
“몰라요, 급하대요.”  
“월세를 냈단 말이지……”

제인은 마음에 안 드는지 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 흔들었다. 그리고는 다시 마우스를 딸깍거리며 일을 했다. 담은 슬슬 심각해졌다. 월세도 아니면 진짜 뭐지. 나 뭐 잘못했지. 잘못. 실수. 비밀. 들키면 안 되는 무언가. 생각이 다다르자 담은 문득 머리가 차가워졌다. 그걸 알아챌 리는 없다. 담은 등줄기로 식은땀이 흐르는 게 느껴졌다. 설마. 아닐 거야. 아니겠지.   
만약 담이 자꾸만 제대로 사정을 못 한다는 걸 알게 된 거라면, 이렇게 이런 농담 따먹기나 하고 있을 리는 없다. 바로 그만두자 하겠지. 몸이 전부인 관계인데. 그러나 생각해보면 제인은 아무리 냉정하더라도 제 입으로 그걸 말하는 타입은 아니었다. 잘못한 본인이 직접 입으로 제 잘못을 말하고 빌게 만드는 거면 몰라도. 절대로 제인이 직접 말하지는 않는다. 그러면 정말 그걸 알아챈 걸까? 그래서 지금 그거에 대해 내 입으로 떠들라고? 담은 속이 체한 것처럼 더부룩해져 왔다. 

“어디 아파?”

담이 갑자기 조용해진 것이 이상했는지 제인이 하던 일을 멈추고 담의 안색을 살폈다. 얼굴이 금세 허옇게 떴다. 제인은 심각한 얼굴로 일어나서 담에게 걸어왔다. 담은 두 걸음 뒤로 물러나 제인을 피하려 했지만 제인이 더 빨랐다. 찬 손으로 담의 이마를 짚어보며 열을 재는 제인에게서는 옅은 담배 향이 났다. 처음 본 그 밤, 담배를 건네던 그때 이후로 생각해보면 제인이 담배를 피우는 걸 본 적이 거의 없었던 것 같다. 너무도 오랜만에 맡는 향에, 한 백 만년 만에 맡는 것 같은 기분에 담은 자기도 모르게 웃음이 흘렀다. 

“뭐야, 너 진짜 어디 아픈 거야?”  
“아뇨……그게 아니라…”

제인의 표정이 심각해졌다. 담의 얼굴을 들여다보던 제인이 희미하게 웃는 담을 조심스럽게 끌어안았다. 머리를 감싸고는 등을 조심히 토닥였다. 뭉근하게 기대오는 담의 둥근 턱이 제인의 어깨에 내려앉았다. 애기 분냄새 같은 것이 코를 간지럽혔다. 제인은 그 향을 깊게 들이마셨다. 

“아프지마, 담아.”  
“네, 교수님…”  
“착하다.”

가지런한 담의 뒤통수를 가만 가만 쓸어주었다. 안겨오는 무게가 꽤나 나가는데도 무겁지가 않았다. 제인은 쌕쌕거리며 숨을 내뱉는 담의 귀에 대고 입속말로 혼자서 되뇌었다. 

아무도 좋아하지마. 아무도. 

 

-

 

“뭔 술을 이렇게 많이 마셨냐. 야, 정신 좀 차려봐.”

담은 제 위로 쏟아지는 해숙의 몸을 다시 한 번 들쳐 업었다. 질질 끌다시피 가서 소파로 해숙의 몸을 던졌다. 해숙은 끙끙 앓는 소리를 내며 몸을 뒤척였다. 술에 절여진 건지 알콜 냄새가 확 끼쳤다. 

“아…으, 머리, 아픈데, 속이 안 좋아, 왜…, 아, 속, 울렁거려…”  
“시발 토하지마 제발”

토하면 절교할 거야, 담은 검은 봉지를 해숙의 입에 둘러주며 중얼거렸다. 해숙은 그것도 싫은지 담의 손을 찰싹 찰싹 치며 몸을 버둥거렸다. 

“아— 좆같다! 시팔!”

해숙은 소리치더니 다시 웅얼대면서 몸을 새우처럼 둥글게 말았다. 담은 물을 잔에 따라 와서 해숙의 코앞에 들이밀었다. 해숙의 상체를 조금 일으켜 주자 해숙은 다시 버둥거렸다. 

“아, 더는 못 마셔.”  
“물이야.”  
“…감사.”

해숙은 새가 모이를 쪼듯 물을 쪼아 먹었다. 그리고는 다시 소파로 드러누웠다. 담은 앉은뱅이 탁자에 물컵을 올려뒀다. 해숙이 한숨을 길게 내쉬었다.

“뭔 일 있어?”  
“…야.”  
“나 부르지 왜 혼자 마셨어.”  
“시발, 문 교수인가 뭐시긴가 떡치고 있었을 거면서, 새끼, 말이라도 고맙네.”  
“말을 해도 너는.”  
“아— 죽겠다.”

담은 해숙의 곱슬머리를 살살 쓸어주었다. 감은 눈은 퉁퉁 부어있었다. 

“왜 그러는데. 루이 형 때문이야?”  
“…역시, 날 잘 아네.”  
“네가 맨날 하는 말이 그건데 뭐.”  
“루이가.”  
“응.”  
“……나는 안 된대.”

마지막 “—대“하는 말은 울음에 먹혀 들어가 소리가 나지 않았다. 해숙은 감은 눈을 하고도 눈물을 주륵주륵 흘려냈다.

“너도 되고, 옆집 아저씨도 되고, 우리 아부지도 되는데, 나는 안 된대. 나만 안 된대.”   
“나는 왜……”  
“우리 루이 고생한 거 내가 다 아는데, 나는 루이만 있으면 되는데, 루이는 아니래. 내가 뭘 하고 다니는지 궁금하지도 않대.”  
“루이 형 고생한 걸 네가 어떻게 아는데?”  
“어렸을 때 같이 살았었거든.”  
“아…아? 피씨방에서 만난 거 아니었어?”  
“그건 다시 만난 거고. 8년만인가? 아무튼.”

해숙은 중얼중얼 무언가 문장이 채 되지도 않는 단어들을 나열하다가 잠에 들었다. 담은 천사처럼 잠든 해숙의 옆얼굴을 보다가 베란다 창으로 고개를 돌렸다. 새파란 어둠이 차갑게 깔린 하늘. 밤. 모래 한 알처럼 빛나는 아주 작은 별 하나에 허니의 귀여운 얼굴을 하나 그려넣고, 다른 하나에는 나일의 사랑스러운 얼굴을 하나 그려넣고, 그 다음은 해숙의 친숙한 얼굴을 하나 그려넣고, 얼굴도 모르는 루이의 얼굴을 하나 그려넣고 선으로 이었다. 그 선들은 무수한 점이 되어 수많은 제인을 그려냈다.   
이젠 잘 모르겠다. 그를 좋아하는 건지. 사정하지 못하는 게 단지 그 단어 때문인지 아니면 마음이 없어져서 그런 건지. 담은 무릎을 세워 모으고는 그 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다. 해숙의 호흡이 시계처럼 규칙적으로 들렸다. 주머니에서 폰을 꺼냈다. 익숙한 번호를 찾아 문자 대화창을 켠 다음 텍스트 칸에 자판을 두드렸다. 

「 보고 싶다 」

전송 버튼을 누르지 않았는데 말풍선이 떴다.


End file.
